Menma Uzumaki and His Twin Sister Akita Uzumaki
by wolfielove15
Summary: Menma and his slightly younger twin sister Akita both struggle trusting anyone. Being confronted by a purple haired stranger changes this. However she soon leaves them in the care of a certain Mizuki who neither twin trusts. Proving to be right in their instincts they soon find Naomi to be MIA. Hopefully they'll find their surrogate family member and maybe even love along the way.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Menma or any other Naruto characters. Only my OCs Akita and Naomi(:**

**Second fanfic I have on here ;3 I saw Menma on something and thought he looked freaking hot as hell xD sooo I decided to make a fanfic about him(: Only adding and changing a couple of things here and there. This is a FANFIC so it doesn't have to follow canon and since I don't exactly have a way of writing Menma canon-like I'm not gonna do it that way. Don't bash please. If you do at least let it be criticizing(CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM) . Sooooo that's all I can think of atm so yush! Let deh story beginn ;3 ~Wolfielove15**

* * *

Chapter One

"Oh no don't worry about them two. They're the demon brats so the villagers only see fit to do what they need to." At this the purple haired, blue eyed woman visibly scowled, tensed. The vendor had seen her watching the two twin brother and sister get thrown out of a restaurant and assumed she didn't know who they were. He decided to 'ease her worries'by saying what he did. "...Interesting." The vendor smiles before turning to tend to another customer for a moment. Only, when he turns back to the woman he finds no one. Gone, without a trace.

"Menma come on! You know we have to get back before dark." A black haired 6 year-old girl says, crossing her arms. Her twin brother scowls. "I know I know Akita-chan. I just wanted something to eat!" Akita sighs at her brother's stubbornness. He never learns..

"..So you're the two supposed demon brats. Tch. You're just kids." A voice calls. Menma instantly moves to protect his sister, making her roll her eyes. Even though she wouldn't ever admit it to him, she actually was grateful. "Who are you?" His voice comes out sharp. A soft laugh rings out, calming Akita down a bit."Menma-kun." She says quietly. He glances at her. "She won't hurt us.."

The woman smiles. Then frowns. They can't be any older than 6 or 7 yet. To be so cautious... "You don't know that. She could just be trying to do what everyone does." Now _that _made her mad. Jumping down she growls at the boy. Little fool.. "Don't EVER compare me to those ignorant bastards! Got that?" She barely manages to calm herself down, seeing their frightened faces. Both twins nod their heads furiously, not wanting to anger the 'scary' woman any more. Akita comes around her brother and looks up at the woman shyly. "I'm Akita and this is Menma. We both just turned 6!" Akita pronounces proudly. Menma scowls and looks away. "Well Akita, Menma. I am Naomi. Nice to meet you." Naomi grants them a bright smile.

"Naomi-chan where are you from?" Akita asks curiously. Menma was sulking, but let his sister hold his hand to swing back and forth. Naomi smiles, her eyes distant. "I came from Kirigakure. I lost people there and decided to just leave. I was traveling around a lot and am only stopping through Konoha. Actually I-" She's startled out of her reverie when a black blur suddenly throws itself into her stomach. Akita wraps her arms around Naomi tightly.

"Please don't leave. Please please please." The little girls cries. Menma looks uncomfortable but also has that little bit of hope in him. Maybe she could stay? Menma looks at his sister. His little heart aches seeing her cry. Naomi's face softens. She strokes the girl's head. "Don't worry little one. I'll stay.. Just for you two.. I promise." Menma feels tears form in his eyes and blinks rapidly, trying to get rid of them. "Menma.." Without a word he rushes to their side and hugs them both fiercely.

"Family."

* * *

~Timeskip 2 years~

"Race you home!" A young 8 year-old boy yells to his sister. He sees a black blur passes him making him frown. "Gotta be faster than that Menma-kun!" Menma growls, pressing on faster. "Akita, Menma stop playing around. I need you to be serious." A voice calls to them. They frown but stop and see their surrogate sister decked out in her kunoichi outfit. "Naomi no need to be so harsh. They are still kids." Akita frowns and steps behind Menma. She never really got over her shyness. Menma smirks but looks at the two people with curiosity. Naomi sighs. "Guys... I'm leaving." She flinches seeing their faces. She quickly tries to explain. "No no no. It's not permanent. Just for a few weeks. A month at most. I have to go on a mission." The man laughs.

"Oh don't worry darlings. You'll be staying with me while she's gone." Naomi scowls at him but smiles at the two children. "That's right. Mizuki-san here will be watching over you. Checking in a couple times day." Akita frowns, moving closer into her brother. She got a bad feeling from being around this man. Naomi knows they don't trust many people. Mostly because at least more than half of the people in the village have tried to kill them. That's also why Naomi never left for missions, instead choosing to train the two little ones.

Menma scowls. Akita whines a little, hiding her face into her brother's back. "Naomi-neechan.. Do you really need to go?" Akita asks quietly, her voice wavering a little. Menma frowns and turns around to soothe his little sister. Naomi sighs and walks over to the pair. She kneels down and pulls Akita from her brother. "Hun. I'll only be gone for a month at most. Just have to stay with Mizuki-san till I come back. Hokage-sama knows about it as well." Akita lets out a cry throwing her arms around Naomi's neck. "I..don't trust..him.." She had to pause to catch her breath, unable to stop crying. Menma crosses his arms and looks away. "Tch. We'll be fine Akita-chan so stop crying." He always hated seeing his sister cry. Naomi laughs a bit at his actions. "Menma come here." He scowls but listens still. The purple haired woman brings the young boy into a hug.

"I love you guys. Don't you ever forget that okay?" Feeling their nods she smiles.

Mizuki plasters on a fake smile. Oh how touching. Once that damn woman leaves he'll have temporary custody of the two demon brats. _Finally! It's time torid the village of the two monstrosities! Then I'll be seen as the hero of the Leaf Village. Oh yes. _"Mizuki-san." He's snapped out of his musings and sees a stern frown on Naomi's face. "Don't let them get hurt." She's suddenly in front of him with a kunai pressed against his throat. "Or you won't live to see another day." She smiles sweetly. Mizuki gulps slightly before nodding slowly, not wanting to knick himself. "Good. Imouto. Otouto. Be careful. I left you something in myroom. Menma-kun you know where to look. Bye loves." With those parting words, she's gone.

"Alright you bra- darlings! Let's go pack up your stuff!" Mizuki is only greeted with a cold stare from both twins. _Stupid brats. _


End file.
